Twilght in Hogwarts
by RedJay123
Summary: Just a random, AU, OOC, HP oneshot. I hope you enjoy! R/R!


_**Author's Note: This is a totally random fanfic. Its storyline is based off a Harry Potter I plan to write (right after I finish my Princess Jasmine story of course. Sorry Chichiforever, I was just inspired!) Anyway, I hope you enjoy! And every character in here belongs to their respective owners. Except Sissi, she's mine.**_

Twilight in Hogwarts

Sissi Dumbledore and Ginny Weasley are best friends. At least before something happened something idiotic, stupid and wonderful.

Twilight.

Twilight was this movie about this girl who falls in love with this vampire guy named Edward.

And when the "Twilight fad" hit Hogwarts, it was all girls could talk about. It was so annoying.

Edward this and Twilight that and "oh Edward is so dreamy and sparkly and hot".

It was as much as Hermione Granger could bear. What was so special about some random vampire guy? You see a hundred in Diagon Alley!

One night, while her friends were watching it on Sissi's Floo Network on Wizard TV, Hermione wanted to see what all the fuss was about was. Her friends, Ginny and Sissi, eagerly let her watch it with them, considering they've been yammering on about it for weeks. She watched it and it was actually pretty good, she grudgingly admitted. Ginny and Sissi were delighted.

In fact when Hermione found out it was a book series she dutifully began reading it. It wasn't great, but it was pretty good. They all got along again.

But then New Moon came out and so did the two different fandoms: Team Edward and Team Jacob.

Hermione was determined to stay neutral.

Ginny was on Jacob's side and Sissi was on Edward's side. It was becoming a problem. The two wouldn't have lunch together or even study on the same side of the library. They even tried to get the boys involved but they wanted to stay out of this "silly little Twilight fight" as Harry called it. He tried to convince them to stop.

But they kept fighting about it. They even had a huge argument about right in the Gryffindor common room one day after lunch and Quidditch practice.

"Edward is way better!"

"What kind of man sparkles in the sun?!"

"At least he doesn't smell like a WET DOG!"

Ron and Harry tried to keep the peace between their two friends.

It was kind of embarrassing and uncomfortable: Sissi was Ron's on-off girlfriend and Ginny was his sister and Harry had a small crush on Ginny and Sissi was like his sister.

Ginny pulled at Sissi's blonde hair and "Team Edward" shirt, while Sissi pulled at Ginny's red and "Team Jacob" shirt.

"Catfight!" the Weasley twins shouted together. "Not helping" Harry whispered holding a struggling Ginny.

"C'mon girls settle down, it's just a silly fairy-tale book." Harry said calmly."Nothing that big to fight over, you know."

The girls almost made up before Ron said "You know they aren't real right?"

They both gasped and smacked Harry on his arm (like Miley and Lily do on Hannah Montana.)

"What did I do?!" Harry asked incredulously.

Just then Hermione walked in. She surveyed the campus of laughing students, two angry girls, a confused Harry and Ron, and Twilight "Team" shirts. Something wasn't right.

"Don't worry boys, I'll handle this." Hermione said to Ron and Harry.

The two boys and other Gryffindors left them be and Hermione had a small talk with them.

"Look at what Twilight has done to you two. You used to be BEST FRIENDS! If you think one silly little movie would ruin friendship, you aren't the girls I remember." She said and left the two girls alone.

Sissi looked at Ginny. "Edward does sparkle, doesn't he?" Sissi said with a weak laugh and a small smile.

"Only in the sun."Ginny said smiling back weakly." And I guess Jacob kinda does smell like a wet dog." The two girls laughed.

"Let's agree to never fight again." Sissi said as they gave each other a hug. "Especially over Twilight." Ginny concluded.

The two made up and were friends again, much to the Weasley twins dismay, and Gryffindor Tower settled into its usual amount of weirdness.

One night, while they were alone in Gryffindor Tower, Harry gave Hermione his usual cocky smile. Hermione put down the book she was reading while she was lying and smiled.

"What?" she said.

"Why didn't you tell them you were a "Team Jacob"? he said.  
"Because I want get involved in their silly little fight, Ok! And anyway, I like someone else." Hermione said matter-of-factly.

Harry was suddenly interested. "Really, who?"

"Can't tell you." She said.

"Why not?" Harry retorted.

"It's a secret." She said blushing. Harry noticed her read face over her book.

"It's me isn't it?" Harry said with a wide smile.

"What NO! Totally not!" she said unconvincingly, scoffing."Get over yourself Potter." putting her hand in front his face. Harry's smile just got wider.

"Don't worry babe. You'll come around" he said cockily while sitting down next to her. She looked at him defiantly. "They all do."

"Whatever Potter. I just hope your big head doesn't swell under pressure" Hermione said. "And I hope your brain doesn't explode." Harry said. They both laughed.

"You know what Hermione, I just thought of something." Harry said, casually waving his wand around. "What?" Hermione asked.

"What if a werewolf came to our school? What would you do?" Harry asked.

"I don't know." Hermione said. "Probably just find out some way to get it out. I mean wont the teachers know or something?"

"Yeah." Harry said. "Can you imagine a werewolf was our teacher?"

"Yeah that would probably suck wouldn't it? But on the other hand can you ever see that happening?" Hermione said the mid-second-year.

**THE END**

_**Author's Note: Please tell me what you think. This story is just a little tidbit of the series I'm planning to write. It's a bit OOC and a LOT of AU but I hope you enjoyed -Red Jay**_


End file.
